AGIKI MINIMUM
by lightAGITO
Summary: So bakso! , Agito dan Akira tidak sengaja bertemu dan mereka mulai menyadari kemampuan mereka satu sama lain, serta, sebenarnya mereka rival yang hebat, bahkan saat mereka pertama bertemu.,.


**Air Gear claiming from Oh! Great! [little bit jayuz.,.]**

**~AGIKI MINIMUM~**

**Agito Wanijima & Akira Udou**

**For Friendship / **

**

* * *

**

**hihihihihihih**

**Agito.,., or Akito? Ye, yang mane aje boleh,.., tapi lebih condong ke crita Agito, serta Akira.,.**

**Emmmm.,., saya sebenarnya gak ngerti.,. Tapi daripada ganggu,**

**ya tulis aje deh.,.,**

**So [bakso!], Agito dan Akira tidak sengaja bertemu dan mereka mulai menyadari kemampuan mereka satu sama lain,**

**serta, sebenarnya mereka rival yang hebat, bahkan saat mereka pertama bertemu.,.**

**

* * *

**

**~AGIKI MINIMUM~**

"to.,." suara yang berusaha membangunkanku...

"Aki..,to.," suaranya kasar berbeda dengan perempuan.

"Akito., cepat bangun, atau kau akan kubunuh,,... " tegas dan... mengancam! Membangukanku dari kelelapan yang baru aku rasakan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Huh?!" aku terbangun, hening... Tidak ada siapa - siapa. Tidak seorangpun. Tapi... Ada dia... dia... dia...

"Semakin sakit saja..." Kupegang mata kananku yang dibalut eyepatch putih, meski putih aku tau 'itu' tidak suci. Setelah mandi dan gosok gigi aku pergi, tanpa sarapan.

**XxX**

"Aku pergi..." kebodohan yang kuulangi berkali - kali, yaitu menyalami rumah yang ditinggal tanpa penghuni, bodoh...

Jalan - jalan di pinggir kota memang mengasyikkan, tidak ada asap kendaraan, atau angkot, atau ojek, atau apapun itu namanya... [indonesa mode : on]

"Bang, naik!" kupanggil Delman yang berwarna biru bertuliskan 'Anak - anak Senang' dan akupun naik keliling pinggir kota. Ada anak lain yang naik, rambutnya bagus tidak seperti punyaku, warnanya coklat sama seprti pupil mata anak itu. Mungkin dia lebih tua sedikit dariku, badannya tidak sekecil aku.

"Apa?! Hah?! Liat - liat?!" kata anak itu begitu dia sadar bahwa dia sedang diperhatikan olehku.

"Kagak bang! Kagak..." elakku yang langsung menoleh ke arah lain, agar tidak dicurigai lagi [memangnya untuk apa dicurigai?]

"Kuambil bebek seekor, kupotong sama besar, kurebus dan kukukus dengan benar, kujadikan pecking duck~" Seseorang bernyanyi, tak salah lagi, Pak Delman [sebenarnya itu Dokar, tapi apa boleh buat, ini pikiran sia anak bebal itu.,. [akito]].

"Pak, itu nyanyinya salah.,. Masa lagu anak - anak begitu?" Anak itu [yang serba coklat itu], langsung memotong nyanyian Pak Delman.

"Lho? Sudah sejak Ratu Victoria menjabat saya ini jadi Pak Delman..." Kata Pak Delman yang tetap nyengar - nyengir dengan orang lewat [meskipun orang lewat tersebut langsung ketakutan dan menjauh].

-Hening sesaat-

-Hening-

-Hening agak lama-

-Hening agak agak lama-

-Hening lama-

-Hening lama banget-

"Konyol..." seseorang telah menguasai diriku tanpa sepengetahuanku! _Agito! Jangan! Kembalikan!!!! _Mencoba untuk mengelak, tapi tetap tidak bisa, rasanya gelap, aku seperti dibius.

**XxX**

"Ha?" kata anak bodoh berambut coklat yang sama seperti matanya itu.

"Iya, konyol..." kataku kepada anak yang semakin dilihat, malah semakin dongo itu.

"Kenapa? Eh, kenapa?" tanya Dokar yang terlihat bodoh itu juga, sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Memang kalian tahu kapan Ratu Victoria lahir? Hah?" tanyaku yang sangat masuk akal.

"He?" sahut - sahut mereka berdongo-an seperti itu melirik ke arahku dengan aneh.

"Adek kenapa? Dicariin sama ibunya ya? Pak Delman anterin ya? Ayok jangan nangis, nanti kemana - mana lagi? [apanya yang kemana - mana?]" tiba - tiba kuso-dokar itu nanya - nanya gak jelas.

"Aduh! Dia anak yatim kali pak..." Anak coklat itu nyaut seenak bibirnya yang pengen dicoklatin juga! [geregetan mode : on]

"Hei! Memang kalian tahu kapan Ratu Victoria dijabat?" kataku dengan cepat, ingat jangan buang - buang waktu.

"Aduh! anak ini kesambet kali Pak Delman perasaan tadi dia cuma bocah konyol biasa..." acuh anak yang konyol pula itu.

"Lha... Iya kali ya dek..." kata dokar bodoh itu.

"Memang kalian tahu apa sik?" tanyaku ketus tus tus [meletus?].

"Saya tahu sumedang..." bocah coklat itu lagi - lagi melucu hal yang tidak lucu.

-hening-

-hening-

"Ehem... Ehem... Ya sudah jangan berantem, kita nyanyi saja oke?" dokar konyol itu mulai pembicaraan yang sebenarnya gak nyambung.

"Oke Pak Delman, tapi nyanyi apa???" bocah coklat itu nanya dengan mata yang cling - cling [lho? piring cantik Sunlight?]

_"Okelah kalo bgitu... okelah kalo begitu..." _dokar bodoh itu geleng - geleng sambil menyanyikannya.

"Jangan ah... Itu mah gak asik," potong bocah coklat itu, _"RW 5, RT 3..." _dangdutnya sampai menyerang kupingku ini.

"Lha? Dia ngedangdut..." kata dokar itu melanjutkan nyanyian bodoh [sangat] mereka.

_"TE-NOT-NOT-TE-NOT"_

_"WASAPADA! WASPADA! PENCULIKAN ANAK ME-RATU [RAJA _kali_] RELA!" _terdengar seseorang berbicara melalui toak, _"GEROBAK YANG DI DEPAN, TOLONG BERHENTI!" _mobil berwarna abu - abu bertuliskan _"_**KAPOLSEK JOMBANG**_" _itu semakin mendekat.

*DOENG!!!* swt AMAT! masa iya ada Kapolsek Jombang di Jepang????????? Iya, aku tahu, akhir - akhir ini mereka suka kedapatan Teroris, atau...

"Wah! Wah! Kabur nyook!!!" kata anak coklat itu menyeringai lebar sambil menarik tanganku dan loncat dari delman yang sedang tidak melaju cepat.

"Eh! Sial! Jangan bawa - bawa aku kedalam masalahmu, coklat sialan!" teriak dan melpaskan diri, itu tujuan utamaku sekarang.

"Udah... Ikut aja bocah!" si coklat itu tetap menarikku sementara kami sudah melompay dan berlari dari Delman.

Sebenarnya ada apa sih anak ini? Kok aneh begini? Ya, lihat saja, berani menyentuh Agito, akan dapat balasannya. "Tch... Sial..." kata - kata yang memang seharusnya keluar dari mulutku ini, tidak begitu terdengar, tapi terdengar.

"AWASSS!!!" teriak si coklat berhenti berlari. Ada apa?

**Continue~**

* * *

**Mangap[maap] bila garing seperi tempura... Emang lagi gak ada pikiran... **

**Sampai jumpa kawan... eh, Readers...**

**Notes: diterima keritik dan sarann apapun... tapi jangan plem - pleman [Flame - Flame-an], sya bukan Pleman, eh Delman, hah! Tawlah.,.,**

**Gbu.,., **


End file.
